1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a transfer contact for bridging a cable and a signal contact.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of current communication and digital electronic technologies, related components need to meet the requirements of simple structures, lower cost, high assembly efficiency to improve product competitiveness. A conventional electrical connector usually includes an insulative housing and a plurality of signal contacts received in the insulative housing. When such electrical connector is mating with a mateable connector, the signal contacts usually need cables so as to establish signal transmission to the mateable connector. However, how to assemble the cables with the signal contacts is a difficult problem to those of ordinary skill in the art. Generally, current contact structures for assembling cables are complex which results in difficult assembly phenomenon, low manufacture efficiency and less-effective product competitiveness.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an electrical connector for solving the above problems.